Jaden's Adventure's of Ed edd n eddy's Big Picture Show v2 Transcript
Jaden's Adventure's of Ed edd n eddy's Big Picture Show transcript is viewed here Part 1 A long-shot view of the cul-de-sac is seen. It looks peaceful and quiet. The title flashes on the screen: Pooh Adventures of Ed Edd n Eddy's BIG PICTURE SHOW A backyard is shown. There is a kiddie pool set up ''Format''with a toy boat gently rocking in it. Behind the pool is a clothesline, strung with clothes. Writers: Jono Howard Mike Kubat Rachel Connor Stacy Warnick Danny Antonucci A sprinkler is watering Kevin's lawn. Kevin's bike is leaned against the garage. A close-up is shown of the sprinkler moving back and forth before looking at another house across the street. Storyboard: Scott Underwood Steve Garcia Raven Molisee Joel Dickie Big Jim Miller Rolf's tractor is sitting abandoned in a field of weeds. Rolf seems to have been mowing the lawn before suddenly stopping for some unknown reason. The wind blows, and some dandelion seeds come loose and float to another lawn, where a checkers game seems to have been in progress. A half-finished bottle of soda and a can of wood varnish occupy each end of the board. Composer: Patric Caird An abandoned basketball is seen next to a game of hopscotch. Strangely, the number on the end is 62, and the square is incomplete. Following said trail, we find some broken chalk, two abandoned shoes, a skateboard with the wheels still rolling, and a dropped ice-cream cone on which ants are crawling. Lightning flashes, and we see the lane, utterly destroyed. A silhouette of Nazz can be seen splattered against one fence along with various debris, including a bag of cement, spilled black paint, an oven mitt, a toaster, and a cinder block with a balloon tied to it. The camera moves back to the ants, crawling on the ice cream, before the lightning crashes again and we see more of the lane, replete with footprints, downed trees, and boxes. Among the destroyed items are a record and a bowling ball. We then see the ants again before getting a long shot of the destroyed area. In addition to the lane, a house has suffered remarkable damage, and there is even an ice cream truck in its backyard. Not only this, but a water main has broken, flooding an area near the woods, and there is strangely enough a broken canoe by another house. '' Directed by '''Danny Antonucci' Part 2 The Ed's room/ the chase bursts into his room, knocking the door off its hinges and into the back wall. He spots it and tries to run through it but instead runs into the bricks that make up his basement. Stumbling backwards, he spots his shoe and rips it off before trying to get his sock off with his teeth. As he works to get it loose, he hops around his room, destroying it. Finally getting his sock off, Ed grabs two comics and Baron O' Beefdip. Jaden's team showed up Ed: "Trouble! Bad!" grabs a stack of random junk. "Pain!" Thomas: what's going on ed? Ed: Trouble! Mikey Simon: what trouble? Ed: No talk pack now! puts some bread in a toaster and sets it to go off before grabbing a bag and stuffing it full. Spotting his chair, Ed shakes the assorted items and the stuffing out of it into the bag and shoves the chair into the bag. He then rushes into the bathroom and tears down the drywall to reveal his sponge collection. The toast pops up, and Ed quickly grabs the hot bread, butters it, and tosses it into his bag. He pulls the bag out of the wall and grabs his sponges before running off. Percy: Let's follow ed [ They Ran upstairs to follow ed and head to the backyard ] [ Sarah cuts a hole in a cardboard box and looks through it.] Sarah: "Okay, Jimmy. Ready?" turns the camera to Jimmy, who is dressed like a pirate. "Aaaand...action!" Jimmy: "Okay. Arr! Avast thee, barnacle-ridden bully! For I, the great pirate, Keelhaul Crewstain, will swash your buckle, and yardarm your sealeg!" the cameraman and director, looks up unhappily. Sarah: "Cut, cut, cut cut!" a megaphone "What the heck was that? C'mon, say it like you mean it! You're a bloodthirsty scourge of the seven seas, silly!" thinks, trying to find his inner pirate. Jimmy: "I found it, Sarah!" Sarah: "Aaaand...action!" huge explosion rocks the set. Ed has just burst out of the house. Spotting Sarah and Jimmy, he jumps up and grabs his sponges. Ed: "Save yourselves!" hugs the sponges. "Be free, dear friends!" casts the sponges skyward, grabs his bag, and runs off. "Trouble! Bad! Pain!" and Jimmy look at each other, confused by Ed's behavior. is in his room, whimpering. A bunch of clothes are on his bed, next to an empty suitcase. He is trying to write a goodbye note. Edd: "Beloved parents. By the time you read this, I will be long–far–oh dear." picks up the note, folds it, and puts it in the trash along with many other failed attempts before starting again. "Dearest Mother and Father. It is with great sh-shame..." puts down his pen and begins to cry. Pulling himself together "That I regretfully con-fess...to..." few tears leak out "I regretfully confess to my involvement in the inexcusable, unconscionable, reprehensible, abhorrent, detrimental, detestable, incomprehensible, immoral, thoughtless, impossible, hurtful–" writing goes jagged, and he stops and wails. "OH, WHAT HAVE WE DONE?! GGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" gives in to his tears. Suddenly, his door bursts open. Edd looks behind him and sees a worried Ed and Jaden' team follows. Ed: "Dah-houble D!" [ Eddy is shoving things into his suitcase. He finishes and tries to slam the overstuffed case shut. When he finally does so, he tries to lift it, but finds it too heavy. Suddenly, it bursts open, scattering its contents all over the room. Eddy lies there. He gets up just as a banging comes at the door. Eddy leaps up, terrified. He grabs the vacuum cleaner and affects a falsetto.] Eddy: his mother "Um, my little Eddy's not home right now!" Gordon: is that you use your mother's voice to do that? Eddy: uh yeah I do that most of it Spiderman: you sound like aunt may when you do that. door flies open to reveal everyone Eddy: "DON'T HURT ME!" dives behind the vacuum cleaner. Ed: in "Trouble! Bad!" trips over the vacuum and lands on Eddy. Eddy: "It wasn't my fault, I swear!" realizes who it is. "Ed, you idiot!" again "I thought it was those sore losers!" Ed: panicking "What do we do, Eddy? What do we do?" Eddy: "What happened to Sockhead?" reaches into his bag and pulls out Edd. Eddy: "Here, hold this!" hands the suitcase to Edd. Edd: "We're fugitives, Eddy! Are you aware of the consequences we're about to endure? All because of our misguided chicanery!" Gordon: It's all Over Now Elise: calm down everyone let's not panic Greg Wiggle; right just be calm snd not worry Eds and everyone see a shadow pass by the blinds. Eddy: "Too late! Quick, my brother's room!" Eds rush out of Eddy's room and head down the hall. They come to the front door and skid to a halt; something outside is hammering on it, trying to get in. Eddy quickly directs them upstairs. The door bursts open behind them, but the Eds continue running. They find the room, and Eddy begins to open the door. door creaks open, and Eddy peeks in. He looks around. Seeing nobody, he enters. Edd: him in "Eddy, do you think this is wise?" Eddy: "They'll never find us in here!" rummages through the closet. "Ah-ha!" tapes the wallpaper to the door. "Ssh!" closes the door. lights click on in the room. Eddy proceeds to do all the locks. The Eds huddle together in the center of the room, waiting for the coming storm and hoping it will pass them by while jaden and the team look's around . Percy: wow eddy's brother sure has a big room '' Henry: Wow Your brother has a nice room Sunset Shimmer: It sure is big Bulkhead: something tells me that eddy's brother has a small and wide room Rarity: incredible beautiful room Rainbow Dash: How Nice of your brother to have a room Applejack: I Hear ya Your brother has good room Eddy: yeah but don’t touch anything look around '''Edd:' shocked "My fault? Funny, isn't it, how it's always my fault when yet another of your amazing scams goes awry!" Eddy: whispering "Yeah, well, I didn't see you stop me! You shoulda known it would go bad!" Ed: "Boy, did it go bad." Applejack: guys we don’t want to argue whose fault it was Gordon: if we don't stop panicking it will be over Twilight: If we don't do anything stupid. ( They stop talking. There's a creaking and some noises outside. Eddy looks up and spots a congratulatory glass on top of the fridge. He pushes Edd to the door, and a piece of toast falls off Edd's back. Eddy then hands Edd the glass and gestures for him to use it to listen. Edd puts the glass to the door and his ear to the glass while Eddy stashes himself in Ed's pocket. All three Eds are sweating as they listen for any noise. Suddenly, a crunch comes, and Edd's eyes turn inwards. Eddy looks up and sees Ed eating the toast.) Thomas: ED!! Sunset Shimmer: You Block Head!! Eating toast! Ed: Sorry i was Hungry i get nervous now standing in a puddle of his own sweat, drops the glass. The door starts to buckle as something pounds on it. Ed: "We are not long for this world!" ( Everyone starts Panicking In terror ) Ed darts around the room, trying to find shelter.] Edd: "The window!" rushes over and parts the curtains only to find that it's been bricked up. Eddy: "What's with my brother and these stupid bricks?!?" Ratchet: Eddy Your brother Is like a Trickster or what with bricks he trapped us. Eddy: he is with bricks Edd: "Eddy, look! This heat vent will lead to an escape!" Ed: the camel "Over here, guys! My lumpy mutated horsie will save us!" Lily: Ed that's a not a mutated horsey it's a camel wooden bar breaks, and a foot kicks through the doorknob. Edd: "Eddy! The door won't hold for much longer!" Eddy: panicked "Don't just stand there! Do something!" grabs onto Eddy and pulls, trying to work the grate loose. He looks over to Ed, who is trying to get the camel to run. Ed: "Giddy-up, horsie! Do not let your mutated lump slow you down!" Pinkie pie: That's a Camel ed Henry: it's taxidermyed falls off the camel and slams into the wall. He hits what looks like a fire alarm and slides down. Edd and Eddy, meanwhile, finally get the vent cover loose, and Eddy leaps in only to find that his brother bricked up the vents as well. Eddy: "More bricks Double D!" Ed: "Ooh ooh oh! This-a-way, guys!" shows them the alarm. "Look!" Edd: reading "In case of movie break glass?" Eddy: "Bingo!" grabs the provided hammer and breaks the case. "My bro's always prepared!" reaches inside and pulls out a peanut. "A peanut?" Ed: "Cheap movie." Anthony wiggle: a peanut wahoo! it must me yummy yummy food arm reaches through the space where the doorknob used to be. It feels the chains before reaching down and lifting one of the bolts. The door creaks open a little more, and we see the kids, straining to get into the room. Kevin: "Lemme through! End of the line, dorks!" Gasps as Ed grabs the peanut with his teeth. Eddy: "It was just a scam, Double D! How did it go so wrong?" Edd: scared "Eddy, the laws of probability can be a real mean–" Ed: garbled "Just my mouth!" bites down on the nut, and the shell cracks, revealing a key. Edd: "Eddy! A key!" kids strain at the door. Eddy: "It must be for my brother's car!" piece of the door breaks loose. Eddy scrambles into the drivers seat. Percy: A Car? [ Everyone gets in the car ] Rarity: Darling arn't you too young to drive? Eddy: Uh no? Guano: well you don't enoguh old to drive the car your brother has Edd: "Eddy, we're too young to drive!" dives into the backseat while Edd rides shotgun. Eddy fumbles with the key. Spider man: Start the car eddy there is not enough time! Eddy: "Come on!" finally puts it in the ignition. He turns it, and the engine barely coughs. Eddy tries again, and the engine coughs again. Edd: "It's no use, Eddy!" Eddy: again "It ain't workin!" Elise: the car had ran out of gas. chains break as Rolf slams his head through the door. Rolf: "Rolf's vengeance will be slow and painful, like Papa's charcoal anecdotes, Ed-boys!" crashes through the door, and Nazz, Kevin, Jonny, and Plank follow him in. Ed plunges his feet through the car's floor. Ed: "I am Ed! Cheese and macaroni!" runs forward. The kids grab on to the car as it breaks through the doorway and smashes through the second floor, sailing outside. The impact with the wall shakes the kids off, and they fall on the grass outside Eddy's house the autobots look out in front of the hole '' Optimus Prime: Audobots roll out! [ They transform into their vehicle modes to join with jaden and the team ] '''Nazz:' "They're getting away, guys!" car twists onto the road and slams into a hydrant before turning and running into a garage. It then backs up and goes through a fence. Rolf, meanwhile, lets out a piercing whistle, and his pig gallops up. Rolf: "Peel your onions Ed-boy!" sinister "And cry." on Wilfred "There is no escaping the son of a shepherd!" rides off in hot pursuit. Kevin: "Right behind you, man." and Nazz take off after Rolf. Sarah and Jimmy peek out from behind a house. Sarah: "Let's go see, Jimmy!" and Jimmy race to the sidewalk just in time to see the car go by, followed immediately by Kevin, on his bike; Rolf, on his pig; and Nazz, running after them. Sarah: gleefully "Yowzers! Whaddya think they did this time, Jimmy?" Jimmy: "Whatever it was, it must be worser than ever!" Part 3 the chase continues [The Eds trundle down the road.] Edd: "I think I'm gonna be sick!" Eddy: "Not in my brother's car, you're not!" Mitsuki: Edd You Must do it in a plastic Bag. Edd: ok mitsuki ripped and torn and almost destroyed, tumbles onto the windshield. Edd , Everyone and Eddy: "WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Ed: "BBBWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" swerves, scared out of his mind. The car almost hits Jonny. Jonny: and scared "Let em have it buddy!" Rolf and Kevin ride into a field. Kevin skids his bike to a stop. The car jumps, and lands on the fences bordering the lane. Rolf chases them. He gets close, and pulls on Wilfred's ears to coax out more speed. Wilfred speeds up, and they approach the car's rear. Eddy meanwhile looks out of the window. He looks down, and his eyes bulge. The wheels are just barely staying on the top of the fence. One false move, and they will fall to their quite probable deaths.] Edd: lamenting "So much undone! Unsaid! Mother and Father will be so annoyed!" Ed: "Yowch!" Gordon: Something Bit Ed! [Rolf has clamped down on Ed's leg with his teeth. The only thing propelling the car now is pure momentum.] Ed: "They got me, guys!" begins to slip out. "I'm a goner! Save yourselves!" is close to being dragged out. "Don't forget about me!" falls out of the car. "See ya." Edd and Eddy: "Ed!" Everyone: we won't leave you behind! Sarge: A soilder never goes down! and Eddy each grab an arm and pull. They painstakingly yank Ed back into the still-moving car, although Rolf refuses to let go. Suddenly, Ed's leg slips out of Rolf's teeth, and the Eds slip back into the car. At this moment, they reach the end of the fence and fly out over a dumpster. Rolf: "Curse you Ed-boys!" slams into the dumpster. The car sails into the woods, hitting many trees along the way and snapping them. The Eds scream and everyone as they go through the woods and fly over a ravine into the junkyard. The wheels continue to carry them forward until Ed resumes his position as the motor and runs again. They pass by a mountain of trash. is on top of a mountain of junk with his bike. He sees the Eds pass and snarls. is skating down the lane. She finds the dumpster with Rolf's indentation and stops. Rolf is nowhere to be seen. Jonny then runs up carrying Plank. He is out-of-breath. peers over the steering wheel as they rush through the junkyard. Suddenly, Kevin slams their vehicle from the left, shaking them and sending them skidding. Ed: "Oh, help me!" Edd: "Oh dear, now what?!?" Gordon: Kevin is a Maniaic! Henry:Look out everyone this gonna be bumpy! looks out the window and spots Kevin. Kevin then hits them again, and the car once again skids. Eddy: "He's a maniac, I tell ya!" Gordon: he is! slams them a third time, and this time they spin in circles. The car hits another mountain of trash, and this acts like a ramp. The car leaps into the air and slips upside down. As it does this, Edd turns green, and Eddy flies past him and out the window, still clinging to the wheel. The car lands on two wheels and continues to drive this way. Eddy is on the right side and is forced to run with the car. The car turns left, and Kevin follows. Rolf brings up the rear, having managed to rejoin the chase. Rolf: "Run like well-worn stockings, Wilfred!" releases the car door briefly and grabs at the steering wheel. He spins it rapidly, pulling Eddy inside. Ed then grabs at the door and continues to run. They reach the edge of the junkyard and crash through the fence. The Eds reach Peach Creek Estates and blast through it, on the way wrecking some of the incomplete structures. Nazz and Jonny rejoin the chase. Rolf: "Prepare for Rolf's water-laden bovine bladder!" Jonny: "Plank's freaking out!" Eddy: "Double D! You got any bright ideas?" [Edd is puking into a paper bag.] Kevin: "How do you like your faces? Fried or scrambled?" James: yeah with some toast too but it's bad! Eds look up with a start. Kevin is on their left. Kevin then rips the door open. Eddy: "Ed! The door! The door, Lumpy!" Rolf: "Rolf will assist you with the Ed-boy flogging Kevin!" grabs Wilfred and they roll forward like a wheel. Nazz: "Go Rolf go!" [Ed manages to shut the door, tearing it away from Kevin. Eddy locks it and begins to roll up the window.] Edd: "Ed! Fingers!" jerks his fingers back as the window closes. Kevin leaps onto the car, and his bike wheels off, coming to a stop against a sawhorse, perfectly parked. Rolf's wheel slams into the back of the car, and he and Wilfred fly upward. The pig lands on the roof, and Rolf lands on the hood. Nazz reaches their back and grabs onto the open trunk. Kevin: for them "You're going down, dudes." Eds look up and spot Wilfred's tail acting like a bottle opener on the roof. Rolf lifts the pig and tears the roof on, and the faces of the Eds' enemies leer in. Kevin: "Time for payback!" Jonny: "Plank wants first crack at em!" Rolf: "Rolf will use their hides as a crutch for Nana's goiter!" Nazz: "Like, thanks for the help up here, guys? Duh!" Ed: "It wasn't me! Eddy did it." ducks into his jacket. Eddy: "In your dreams! It was Double D and everyone." ducks into Ed's sleeve. Edd is about to say something when he sees that they are approaching the playground. Edd: "Um, excuse me. I'll be right back."leans out the window and grabs onto the merry-go-round. Centrifugal force is quick to act on the car, as the kids are pushed away from it. Wilfred is the first to fly off. The car spins on the marry go round The Wiggles: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Wahoo! Jonny: "Hang on buddddyyyy!" roof tears off, and Rolf, Nazz, Jonny, and Plank fly away. Kevin: "You dorks ain't seen the last of me!!!" is torn off by the pressure, and he flies off and slams into the slide. At this point, the pressure on Edd is too great, and he lets go of the merry-go-round as well. The car flies into the air and over the wood. Kevin runs after them, carrying a metal pipe. Kevin: "DOOOOORRRRRKKKKKKKSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" throws the pipe away. Part 4 finding the eds As Kevin screams at the sky, the camera moves back to the park.] Nazz: "Kevin!" is stuck in a hole in the road. Nazz: "Kevin! Where are you!" escapes the hole. Kevin: ranting "I can't believe it! I almost had em! We can't let this go, man. Not after what they did!" and Jimmy tiptoe up to watch the show. Nazz: "What do we do now? Wait for them to come back?" helps her up. "'Cause I got like a million things to do! Hair extensions, exfoliating scrubs, spray tan, fingernails glued and polished, a pustule of–" Rolf: "Shed tears no more, fussbucket Nazz-girl. Rolf will unearth the Ed-boys and squash them like the parasite that infests Wilfred's tuchis! This is Rolf's word! Dawg?" Nazz: "They're gonna wish they never messed with Nazz Van Bartonschmeer!" Jonny: "I ain't goin near that one with a ten-foot pole, buddy." Plank: Jonny: "Say what?" Plank: Jonny: whispering "You're reading my mind, Plank! It's time to call in the special forces." Kevin: "Those thieves couldn'tve got far. I'm getting my bike!" walks off. Rolf: "Yes! Rolf will draw forth the–" Nazz: "Wait up Kev!" hurries after him. Rolf: "Rolf will draw forth the pitchfork of retribution!" sneaks away. "The Ed-boys shall riddle Rolf's rind no more! Wilfred! To the shed!" pops out of the ground and heads towards Rolf, squealing. Sarah and Jimmy watch. Sarah: "Pigs are so gross." Jimmy: "Golly gosh, Sarah, they're gonna hunt down the Eds! What on earth did they do?" Sarah: "I don't know, Jimmy." Jimmy: "Think of what they'll do to them, Sarah! It'll be worse than soap in your eye! Worser than polyester chafing!" Sarah: "Let's have a picnic and watch!" Jimmy: a pause "Oh yay, Sarah! I wouldn't miss this Ed-thrashing for all the shoulder pads in the world!" two giggle and walk off. Part 5 the dessert car crashes down in the middle of a desert. Eddy sits up and adjusts the rearview mirror while Edd heaves himself up. Eddy then looks back as Ed continues to carry the car. Seeing no one, he smiles. Eddy: "Ha! We lost em!" Edd: "How can you be so certain, Eddy?" Eddy: "Those chumps'll never catch us now! From here on out, it's nothing but smooth sailing!" Thomas: I don't to bother but there is a giant rock in the way! car slams into a giant rock. The rock tips over, and the car explodes. Ed wiggles his way out of an exhaust pipe and sees Eddy's three hairs sticking up from inside a car door. Ed rolls the window up, and Eddy pops out. Eddy looks around everyone bruhes off and goes to the eds. Eddy: Ed "Way to go, lummox! The only rock for miles, and you had to hit it!" is still in his seat, there only because of his seat belt. Edd: "Seat belts certainly are a trusted friend." belt gives way, and he plunges to the ground. "Aah!" friends stare at him. Suddenly, Edd jumps up. "I've followed all the rules! Lived a life of decency and principle! So why didn't I follow my instincts? That one day these short-sighted sophomoric shell games would go too far!" Ed: behind Eddy "Double D's dark side makes my armpits sweat, Eddy." Eddy: "What doesn't?" Edd: "Lost souls are we, gentlemen, doomed for eternity!" collapses to the ground. Eddy: "Lighten up, Sockhead. Hasn't Eddy always steered you right?" Edd up "Don't answer that." Ed: "Oh, oh! If I might partake in this chat? Could we not joineth the circus? Eddy could be the world's–" Eddy: twisted into a strange shape by Ed "Hey ow stop! It doesn't go that way!" Ed: "–shortest elephant!" displays Eddy for all to see. "And you Double D can be the clown!" Edd: considering "I suppose one could get used to the confining nature of tights." Eddy: "Talk about stupid." grabs his friends. "If we're goin anywhere, I know a place so out of the way, it's practically invisible." Edd: "Dare I ask?" clutches his forehead before turning back to Eddy, grinning. "And?" Ed: "Yeah, Eddy. And?" Eddy: "And..." them close "If any of those losers find us there, they'll be mailed back to Peach Creek in a body cast." Ed: "Where we goin, Eddy?" walks a few feet away before leaping into the air to deliver his pronouncement. Eddy: "My big bro's place!" Edd: downhearted "Eddy, I have my doubts your brother would offer us sanctuary." Eddy: "What, are you kiddin me? We're kinda connected! Like twins! Brain wave stuff! He's talkin to me right now! C'mon!" Ed: "Oh boy oh boy!" Eddy: "He's waitin for us!" runs off. Ed: "Eddy's brother is so cool!" runs off. Edd looks at them and then back at the wreckage of the car. Reaching into his hat, he pulls out his labeler and starts to make a label as he walks towards the trunk. He finishes up and places a label on the trunk reading "Out of Order." Edd: "There." after his friends "Wait for me, fellows!"